The Black Racer
by SpecterOfFire
Summary: Asca Ethuil just got accepted into First High School on the recommendation from someone on high. He uses a type of Magic that the world hasn't seen much of just yet. It helps him get into and out of situations in a flash, but with great power comes great responsibility – especially that of making sure the world doesn't find out about who he is and how he came to be.


"Man, this place is huge," whispered Asca Ethuil, the newest transfer student at First High School. He was walking around in near circles as he took the sights in. He felt something wet under his nose, causing him to drop his bag in a hurry and reach into his pockets for his handkerchief.

"Damn it," he whispered, slightly angry as he saw a small red spot in the middle of the pristine white cloth. As a child, he had always suffered from a bloody nose. Whenever he or someone tried to use magic to stop it, it just cascaded even more freely. With a deep sigh and shake of his head, he put it back in his pocket and picked up his bag. He was about to take another step when someone called out to him.

"Ah! You must be Asca, the newest transfer. It's a pleasure to meet you," came a light and beautiful voice. As he looked up, he felt his heart stop for a moment. Walking towards him was a beautiful woman with stark black hair, porcelain white skin, and blood red eyes, and a gentle smile. She wore the schools uniform - a white dress shirt with a black tie, a green jacket, a long, white skirt with black leggings, and boots that came to her ankles. Her entire figure was encapsulated by a creamy yellow sheer cape with flower patterns embroidered on it. He was stunned for a moment before he gave himself a quick jolt.

"Hello there. Yes, that's me. It's a pleasure to meet you, miss," he replied with a happy smile, his hand extended.

"Mayumi Saegusa, Student Council President at First High School," she said as she took his hand in hers. She took a moment to admire his figure. He towered over her - at least a foot difference in height. He had black hair that came to his broad shoulders as well as striking coal black eyes. He wore the men's school uniform - a grey dress shirt with a black tie, covered by a white jacket with green sides and an octangular green patch on his shoulders, black slacks, and black shoes. He reminded her of Tatsuya, another student at the school, although he certainly seemed to have a happier disposition.

"A pleasure, Ms. Saegusa," Asca said.

"Please, call me Mayumi. And the pleasure is all mine, Asca. We're happy to have you here," Mayumi said with a sweet smile. She ushered him to follow her as she began a tour of the school.

"This is the main hall. It's where you'll be taking all of your classes. You're in good company. This particular batch of students is quite excellent. I'm sure you'll fit right in," Mayumi said.

"I certainly hope so," Asca replied as he looked up at the building, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Something wrong?" Mayumi asked as she saw his look.

"Nope. Just thinking. It does seem to be a pleasant place to spend three years," Asca replied.

"I'm certain you'll enjoy it. Come on. Let's walk around the grounds a bit. Classes are almost over, anyway, so you'll be starting tomorrow," Mayumi said.

"Sounds good to me," Asca replied with a grin.

As they continued walking, Mayumi kept a close eye on Asca. By all appearances, he seemed like a typical high schooler - or at least as normal as one could be in this school of magic. But she noticed a few peculiarities in how he handled himself. As opposed to most of the other students who were typically calm and cool, Asca seemed excited and excitable by everything. His entire body seemed to be restless, as evidenced by how he kept twitching and fidgeting. She thought it was kind of cute, but brought it up soon after.

"You seem very restless."

"That's probably because I am. I have a hard time staying still. My burden to bear, I suppose. I get more excited when I come to a new place," he replied.

"I see," was all Mayumi said as she led him around the grounds. They were quiet for a long time after until they had done a lap and had come back towards the main building, just as the ending bell sounded.

"That signals the end of the day," Mayumi told him. Asca nodded in reply as he observed the students come out. His eyes quickly began to dart around them, identifying things here and there as they made their ways to wherever it is they wanted to go. Mayumi looked at him in surprise; his entire demeanor seemed to have shifted as he observed them, a vacant expression on his face. Finally, he seemed to relax after the last students had exited.

"You seemed very intent there," Mayumi commented.

"Old habit, unfortunately," Asca replied with a smile as he and Mayumi went inside the building. She showed him where he would be taking classes.

"Your case is… interesting, to say the least, as it were. You see, our students are separated into different courses. First Course students are those highly adept at magic, Second Course students did well on the exams, but their actual magic scores are… not quite there," Mayumi said, a bit uncomfortable.

"You mean they bombed the practical," Asca interjected for her, to which she nodded.

"Right. As a transfer, your were graded on both. Your exam scores were very high - on par with another student who had started here at the beginning of the year. It's the main reason we accepted you. Your magic skills, however…," Mayumi trailed off, unsure of how to put it kindly. Suddenly, Asca broke into a burst of laughter.

"Mayumi, please. There's no need to tiptoe around me. Terrible, right?" Asca asked with a smile. She replied with a weak smile of her own and nodded.

"It's quite surprising, as your application came with quite a recommendation," Mayumi said.

"I'm sure. I'm a figure of mystery and intrigue, it seems. That's just how I like it," Asca said with a grin.

"Still, I think you'll have an enjoyable experience. Anyways, that's it for now I think. You should get some rest in the dorms. You have a big day ahead of you," Mayumi said as she turned to face him.

"I should probably treat you to something for showing me around," Asca said with a smirk. "Let me buy you a drink."

"I don't drink alcohol," Mayumi said.

"Who said anything about alcohol? I was thinking Coca-Cola," Asca said.

"In that case, I know just the place. Come on," she said, escorting him off campus.

-o-

"Ah, Miss Saegusa! It's good to see you again," the bartender said with a bright look. Her eyes soon landed on Asca, interested. "And who might this be?"

"Vanessa, this is Asca Ethuil. The newest transfer to FMH," Mayumi said, taking a booth in a corner with no windows.

"A pleasure," Asca nodded at the bartender before taking a seat.

"Likewise. I'll get you two some menus. We only just opened up again. Anything to drink?"

"A Cherry Coke for me and a Vanilla Coke for Mayumi," Asca said thoughtfully.

"Good guess," Mayumi said, surprised.

"What can I say? I have a gift," Asca chirped. "Oh, this stuff looks good."

"Help yourself to as much as you'd like," Mayumi said.

"No need to tell me twice. One of everything, please," Asca said.

"I don't think we'll be able to finish all of that," Mayumi said.

"What's this we business? That's strictly for me. Oh, and whatever Mayumi would like," Asca said. "I'm actually serious."

Vanessa raised a brow to Mayumi but nodded. Taking her order, she went back to deliver the news. Asca thought he heard a yelp but cheerfully ignored it.

"Big eater, hmm?"

"Ravenous," Asca said, staring intently at her. Mayumi met his gaze with a slight smile, her red eyes boring into the black.

"What is it?" Mayumi finally asked after a solid minute.

"Your eyes are gorgeous," Asca admitted.

"What?"

"Your eyes. I don't think I've ever seen such beautiful red eyes before," Asca said, a twinkle in his own.

"Thanks," Mayumi said, a light blush creeping.

"So," Asca said, leaning back a bit, "what else should I know about the school before my first day?"

"Is there anything in particular that you'd like to know? Or just in general?"

"Let's start with in general," Asca said.

"We have a few competitions coming up. You might not be able to participate, but you should pay attention to them. It'll be important for you to know who's going to be a major figure in our generation, as well as how they may be able to change the economics and politics of our time," Mayumi said.

"Don't you think you're overstating a bit? It's possible none of them will get anywhere," Asca mused.

"Possible, but not probable. Wealth and power here tend to be dynastic, so in some cases, it's almost certainly a guarantee," Mayumi said, thanking Vanessa as she brought her some baked ziti.

"Yours will be out… later," Vanessa sighed.

"Ha. Thanks," Asca laughed.

"You don't think it's a guarantee?" Mayumi wondered as Vanessa left, twirling her fork in her food.

"Not necessarily, no. Wealth and power do tend to be dynastic, but dynasties change at the drop of a hat," Asca said thoughtfully. "But I suppose some people in the school might almost certainly be a lock for greatness. On the whole, though, I think it's undecided."

"What if a person is, say, part of the Ten Master Clans?" Mayumi asked nonchalantly.

"Even the Roman patrician's lost their power. As did the Japanese shoguns, the many Chinese dynasties, the Russian czars, the Byzantine Emperors, the European monarchy, the Mongolian Khans, the Indian rajahs, and so on and so on and so on. Power and wealth are fleeting. Revolution, eternal," Asca said.

"You seem to be well versed in history. I don't think I've more than a cursory knowledge of half of what you said," Mayumi said with a little smile.

"I spent all my time reading instead of focusing on my magic. Ergo, my magic scores," Asca grumbled, his head hitting the table.

"Your smarts will get you far, I'm sure," she giggled.

"I certainly hope so. All I have to rely on is my smarts, my charm, and my handsome face," Asca said.

"One out of three isn't bad," Mayumi said with a laugh. "Its better than your Magic score, at least."

"AH! That physically hurt," Asca said, dramatically gripping his chest. "Who knew you'd have such a sharp tongue. I thought you were a typical sweet and kind schoolgirl."

"She's the Devil in a petite frame. Hence the soulless red eyes," Vanessa said, loading the table with food.

"No kidding. I've never been so verbally attacked in my life. I was going to treat you to all this, but now I think you owe me," Asca said sniffily.

"It's the guy that usually pays for the date, you know," Vanessa said.

"This isn't a–"

"Good point. All on me, then," Asca chirped. "Haven't even started class and I already have a hot date."

"Oh, stop," Mayumi sighed, blushing a bit.

"On to my next question, then," Asca laughed. "You mentioned competitions. What're we talking?"

"FMH is going to be putting on a little tournament for the students. Everyone will be able to compete, and there won't be any limits. Meaning you'll be allowed to use physical and magical attacks. We wanted to accept as many students as possible," Mayumi said.

"How are the rounds going to be decided?"

"There's going to be several preliminary matches to narrow it down to just 32 students. From there, it'll be four matches to determine the two finalists. We'll announce the particular preliminary matches once sign ups close," Mayumi said.

"Will you be competing?"

"I won't, no," Mayumi said with a slight smile.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Student Council members are forbidden," she said.

"That's disappointing. Oh well. I suppose I'll sign up for that. Is there a prize?"

"Of course. We decided that across-the-board A's, as well as a spot in the next competition, would be enough," Mayumi said.

"Perfect," Asca said. Suddenly he leaned in with a devilish smile.

"What is it?" Mayumi wondered.

"I'm going to join. But if I win, I want something else," he said.

"What do you want?" Mayumi asked, leaning in as well.

"I want you to go on an actual date with me," Asca said.

"What?" Mayumi asked, surprised.

"You and me. A real date. What do you say?"

"Why?" Mayumi asked.

"I'm not sure yet myself," Asca said, laughing. "But come on. Don't tell me you actually think I'll win."

"I get the feeling you're not telling me something, Asca," Mayumi said, leaning back and blushing. "You know what? Fine. I'll humor you. If you win, I, Mayumi Saegusa, promise to go on a real, romantic date with you. But! But. If you lose, then what? What do I get?"

"How about if I lose, then I go on a date with you," Asca suggested.

"Nice try, but no," she said, smirking. "If you lose, I get to ask one favor of you."

"What favor would that be?"

"I'm not going to spoil the surprise," she laughed. "But those are my terms."

"Agreed," Asca said, matching her smirk. "If I lose, I'll do any single favor for you. If I win, I get straight A's this year, a spot in the next competition, and a romantic date with you."

"Yup. If you win, of course. Big if," she said, finishing her drink; Vanessa quickly refilled it.

"So what's the next competition?"

"That would be the Nine Schools Competition. It's an inter-school event that brings together all the Magic High Schools affiliated with National Magic University. It consists of several challenges that each student participates in. It's usually seniors and the… good magicians that participate," Mayumi said, carefully choosing her words.

"I see. Sounds interesting. What's the prize?"

"Prestige and a large grant for the school that places first. Individual students may also get noticed," Mayumi said. "And the other event is the Thesis Competition, which is mainly centered on research and engineering. Again, the prize is prestige and grant money."

"Alright," Asca said, leaning back and mulling over the information. The competitions were interesting; one in specific.

"What do you think?" Mayumi wondered.

"I think I'm starting to like this place," Asca said, finishing his last plate.

"Wow. You are a quick eater," Mayumi said, surprised.

"Voracious appetite," he said, paying for the meal. The two stayed seated for a little while longer, just looking at each other. Vanessa raised a brow but made sure not to disturb them.

"Anyways, I need to head back to school. It's getting late," Mayumi finally said, glancing at her watch.

"I'll escort you," Asca said.

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea," Mayumi said.

"Oh? Why not?"

"I don't want to give people the wrong impression," she said.

"What impression is that?"

"That we're dating."

"We're not. I treated you to a meal, and you helped me understand the place a bit more."

"Other people might not see it that way," Mayumi said.

"Who cares what they think?"

"You don't?"

"Not particularly, no," Asca said. She couldn't help but smile at that.

"Fine. Walk me back," she said.

"Happily. Care to take my arm, sweetheart? This was our first date, after all. I want to be a perfect gentleman," Asca said, grinning as he stood up.

"Nice try," she giggled. "Thanks, Vanessa. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Mayumi. It was nice meeting you, Asca."

"Feelings mutual. I'll be back soon!"

"I look forward to it. Just let me know in advance," she said.

"Ha. Will do."

-o-

"Thanks again for showing me around," Asca said as he saw her to the steps; it was almost dusk.

"Anytime. I had fun as well," Mayumi said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Definitely. Later, Mayumi," Asca said, turning his jacket to the cold taking his leave.

"Bye, Asca," she said under her breath. As she got back to her office, everyone looked at her; Mari Watanabe, the short-black-haired Public Morals Committee Chief; Suzune Ichihara – or Rin, as Mayumi liked to call her – tall and beautiful Student Council Treasurer; Hanzo Hattori, the handsome Vice-President of the student council; and Azusa Nakajou, the short, childish member.

"Where were you?" Mari asked.

"Just showing a new transfer around the school. He had a few questions," Mayumi said.

"A few questions?" Hanzo asked with a raised brow.

"Regarding the school and the upcoming competitions," Mayumi said.

"What's he like? Anything like Tatsuya?" Mari asked

"I dunno yet," Mayumi answered honestly. "He's a bit more cheerful, at least."

"That's something," Mari mused. Even though she added Tatsuya to her team, he was still as acute as ever.

"He must be a strong Magician to get in as a transfer so late," Suzune said.

"His Magical scores are abysmal, actually. He's intelligent otherwise, though. Similar to Tatsuya."

"How'd he manage to get in?" Suzune asked.

"Recommendation and his test scores," Mayumi sighed. "Is the interrogation over yet?"

"For now," Suzune said.

"Thanks, Rin," Mayumi grumbled.

-o-

As Mayumi got back home, she sighed. It was a large place, but there wasn't anyone to share it with. She threw her keys on the counter and checked if she had waiting messages. She sulked to the shower, dropping articles of clothing as she approached. As the hot water rejuvenated her, her mind turned to the transfer.

Most everyone she interacted with knew of he position as the Heiress to one of the Ten Master Clans. She was sure that Asca knew as well, but if he did, he didn't hesitate in letting her know that power and wealth were fleeting. Most would show some deference or respect, but he was almost irreverent. The thought couldn't help but make her smile.

"Let's see how well you do, Asca," she said aloud to no one.


End file.
